Tamed
by Fenrize
Summary: The pirate squinted, examining the younger man still kneeling in front of him. Considering. Maybe he should have left his vocal cords alone. It was way too quiet now. Vaas/Jason. Dark. Stockholm syndrome. Oneshot. Edit 1/4/2015: I fixed countless grammar mistakes, and added a bit more content.


Vaas crouched in front of the cage. The walls had proven countless of times to be sturdy enough to keep inside whoever was unlucky enough to be imprisoned within. And boy, had there been a lot people. None had ever escaped.

Until he met Jason Brody.

It had been like any other day. With his associate working as a spotter in a club in Thailand, there was bound to be young curious adventure seekers who would only end up as slaves when they arrived to the Rook. So much for adventure.

Vaas glanced inside. The one he was searching for was currently resting his back against the bamboo of the cage attempting to sleep, even just a little, albeit not being all that successful. His breathing was very ragged, and he kept twitching. He was evidently suffering from nightmares.

"Jason, wake the fuck up!"

Jason jumped eyes wide awake at the scream. He noticed the pirate outside of the cage and without delay his body moved, kneeling in front of him.

Vaas shifted his hand to the cheek of the young man who in turn pressed silently against the man's hand to claim the warmth for himself. He then closed his eyes.

The pirate didn't.

He took his hand back. When Jason noticed the warmth disappearing, he lifted his head, confused. His eyes, once vivid green were now reduced to dull lifeless color. They were glazed and dry, and he had developed dark circles under his eyes presumably from the lack of sleep. The eyes stared silently at Vaas. They were asking a question.

_Why did you do it?_

The question could have had multiple meanings, but Vaas wouldn't answer any of them. He had no doubt Jason would have tried to pry the answer from him by force, in that far away time before all this had happened. The pirate squinted, examining the younger man still kneeling in front of him. Considering. But maybe he should have left his vocal cords alone. It was way too quiet now.

He had wanted to break the boy, not too fast mind you because there was nothing exciting about that. And that was one thing Vaas asked for his life. From all things he could have asked for, he needed excitement. Vaas Montenegro didn't born to a typical, normal life. He couldn't claim he was a typical, normal person either. But that didn't mean he was fucking crazy.

_The fucking world was fucking crazy._

Vaas watched as Jason's expression started to change into something resembling a deep despair. The young man didn't need an ability to speak for Vaas to know what was going on in his head. Jason was so fucking predictable. Now and before.

Rich, spoiled pretty boy was given a gun and he started thinking himself a hero. Vaas was there to prove him wrong.

First Vaas had killed all his meddling friends. Then he started beating him, countless of times, usually ending with Jason losing his consciousness from the pain. When he woke up, he kept going at it.

In a sense Vaas had started it as means to relieve his anger whenever his subordinates fucked up or something else pissed him the hell off. But no matter how many times Vaas beat him up, Jason kept fighting against him, spitting blood and spit and curses.

As the time went on it started to get boring. And repetitive. It had became a routine. He didn't like that one bit. He had started to notice that his fist hitting Jason in the face or the tip of his shoe buried in the young man's abdomen didn't give him that feeling of relief he had once got. To top that, Jason still hadn't learnt his place. It made Vaas even more fucking pissed than he had been when he came in to have a go with his own personal puching bag.

With Hoyt's death, he had plenty of time on his hands to learn what made Jason tick, so to speak. Things lead to another and then Vaas ended up forcing himself on the younger man. And after what felt such a short time, that's when Jason started to finally crack. Before he even knew it himself, Vaas had taken Jason's sanity with him when he got up, dressed and left the room.

Vaas ran his hand through the bars to the reach of the once-so-called-warrior. The latter approached the pirate right away, like he was the most important thing that ever walked on the face of earth.

Vaas squinted again, watching how a man deprived of tenderness could so easily become absorbed in so little attention provided to him. Jason wrapped his fingers around Vaas's hand. He slowly brought his lips to the pirate's digits, planting a few kisses here and there. Vaas massaged Jason's chapped lips with his index finger, which tempted the latter to take the digit into his mouth, both sucking and licking it like his life depended on it.

Ironically, it had once. But that was long time ago.

The pirate's lips twisted almost forcefully into a grim smile.

Jason was now like an kicked animal who was tired of being afraid, too tired to defend himself. An animal who had one day decided to try to keep his owner happy just not to get hurt anymore.

Emptiness returned to the pirate's face.

_It wasn't fun anymore._


End file.
